


Breeding Ground: The Yearly Crossover

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry Potter, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Olivia Queen, and Brianna Allen meet after the yearly crossover. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on July 6th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Harry Potter, Sara Lance/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Ground: The Yearly Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 6th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Yearly Crossover(Featuring Sara Lance/White Canary, Brianna Allen/Flash, Olivia Queen/Green Arrow, and Kara Danvers/Supergirl)**

* * *

  
Brianna Allen, better known as the Flash, Olivia Queen, better known as the Green Arrow, Sara Lance, better known as the White Canary, and Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, gathered around in the hotel room after another amazing team up. They were joined seconds later, by Harry Potter, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, after another team up which saved the world. He passed around a bottle of wine towards all of the women in the room.  
  
“You do realize that normal alcohol doesn’t even give me a buzz, right?” Brianna asked.  
  
Harry just broke out into a smile. “Trust me….I know.”  
  
She took in a drink from the alcohol and a sharp wave of energy from the alcohol hit Brianna something fierce. Oh, yes, Brianna could feel that alcohol. Kara laughed, as did Sara and Olivia, as they drank their alcohol in.  
  
“We should really get together more often than when we’re saving the universe,” Sara said.  
  
“And what’s stopping us from getting together now?” Harry asked in a suggestive tone.  
  
Sara just broke into a smile. “Absolutely nothing.”  
  
Never being the shy one, Sara made the first move and it resulted in a passionate kiss, with her tongue dueling for dominance with Harry. Harry placed a hand on the back of Sara’s head, guiding her through the kiss. Loud sounds came through the room.  
  
Kara just smiled and it was not too long before she pulled Harry and Sara apart. Just so she could kiss Sara and then lock lips with Harry. Who, just happened to be Kara’s husband. But, she did not mind sharing him with her fellow super friends.  
  
“We’re really doing the post-team up orgy?” Brianna asked.  
  
“Of course,” Olivia said. “Are you up for it?”  
  
Brianna just smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry when Kara finished with his mouth. This left Liv the only person who did get some time with Harry, but she more than made up for it. The minute Brianna extracted herself from Harry’s mouth is the minute Olivia Queen swooped down and buried her tongue deep into Harry’s mouth, kissing him very aggressively in the process.  
  
They made out extremely aggressively with each other, with Liv just enjoying the texture of Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry responded by grabbing a hearty handful of Liv’s ass and then switching to grab her breasts. Brianna zipped across the room, kissing Sara and kissing Kara, along with removing articles of their clothes in the process. Right before yanking Harry’s pants down and stroking his cock, giving him a handjob at super speed.  
  
These four women had been no strangers to be bedded by Harry. Harry and Kara had been at it the most, followed by Sara, Olivia. Brianna only had laid with Harry a handful of times, although she would not forget the foursome she had with Kara, Harry, and Iris.  
  
“Let’s have some fun now,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, we saved the world,” Sara said. “Therefore, aren’t we entitled to relax?”  
  
Harry enjoyed the way Sara thought. Sara took Harry into her mouth and gave him an amazing deep throat blowjob. Kara moved around to suck his balls. Liv worshipped his chest and Brie just fired some rapid fire kisses to his abs. All four women pleasured and worshipped the handsome hero. They had him previously, and at times, in threesomes, and even foursomes, but never all at the same time.  
  
This was most certainly an event. Harry lifted his hand and the green lantern ring shot out beams of energy. Sara, with a mouth full of his cock, moaned down onto him. She pulled all the way out of him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that’s against regulations,” Sara teased him.  
  
“Oh, I don’t care,” Harry said.  
  
“And neither do I,” Sara said.  
  
Sara returned to giving Harry one of the most marvelous blowjobs she could potentially give. She lavished every inch of Harry’s mighty pole, sticking it deep into her throat, and releasing her lips with a very solid pop. Oh, Sara could just enjoy him all day and all night long, if given the chance.  
  
The girls switched off, sucking Harry’s manhood a few times. Kara’s lung control allowed her to marvelously deep throat Harry and suck him off loudly. Brie’s face became a blur which was sexy as fuck upon the blowjob. Liv, being the bustiest of the four girls, wrapped her tits around Harry’s large pole, and rubbed up and down on it, leaning in and sucking him off with a loud moan, popping her warm lips around him.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry groaned in pleasure.  
  
“Like that?” Liv asked.  
  
All of the girls lined up to get a lick at Harry’s big pole when it slid up and down between Liv’s delicious tits. Lips sucked Harry upon Liv giving Harry a very fantastic and very amazing tit job. From Sara, to Brie, to Kara, to Liv herself, they all sucked Harry a few times, bringing him oh so close to the edge and oh so close to exploding all over the faces of these four gorgeous women.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry groaned.  
  
Brie lapped up the few droplets of seed which began to ooze from Harry’s pole. She worshipped Harry, feverishly, with Kara and Sara doing the same.  
  
Finally, Harry grabbed ahold of Liv’s tits and fucked the hell out of them. The archer’s fingers stroked Harry’s body, using the same strength she used to pull back arrows to pull back Harry’s cock in between an amazing amount of tits.  
  
“Oh, and you should know by now that I always make my shot,” Liv said, sticking out her tongue completely wild.  
  
Liv’s tits were the bow, Harry’s cock was the arrow, and Liv did make her shot. Right all over her face, her chest, and an endless explosion of cum just exploded down her body. Harry reared back, using his ring to stroke the clits of all of the other women in the room.  
  
Finally, Liv smiled, having been showered by cum. Harry produced the cum of ten men, at the lowest estimates. And most of it drained onto Liv’s face. She swallowed a few loads. Sara and Kara helped her clean off, by sucking on her tits, while Brie planted a heavenly kiss on her mouth.  
  
Harry pulled back and planted his fingers deep into the tight pussies of both Kara and Sara from behind. Brie slid down and opened her legs for Harry. Harry pushed into her, while Brie laid her head back on Liv’s chest. Harry’s balls slapped against Brie and Liv while he fingered both Kara and Sara. While Sara and Kara sucked on Liv’s large breasts and sent a pleasure blast through the room.  
  
Harry’s stuffed Sara and Kara’s pussies full of dildo constructs from the Green Lantern ring. The force of will Harry had was strong, therefore he could fuck both of the women extremely hard. All while his hips moved.  
  
Time seemed to freeze around them, except for Brianna Allen and Harry Potter. Harry realized what happened and he turned his full attention to Brie, squeezing her breasts.  
  
“Naughty girl, pulling us into Flashtime, so you can get some alone time,” Harry said.  
  
Brie’s entire body flared up in lust, the more Harry played with her. She was losing it completely.  
  
The view of Sara, Kara, and Liv, frozen in time, mid-orgasm, made Harry just more intent to ravish Brie. He rocked inside of the Speedster’s body. Her hair, whipping back and forth, her warm lips open in screams of pleasure. Harry cupped her breasts, smaller than Liv’s, but still more than a handful, before pumping her into the bed.  
  
Brianna Allen’s entire world shattered into endless pleasure. Harry tested her limits. Giving her multiple orgasms per minute, at hyper speed, for several minutes. Even without the ring, Harry had been more capable of some amazing things, and those amazing things just lost her.  
  
After almost five minutes of hyper-fucking, Harry released his load deep into Brie’s body. She must have had thousands of orgasms by the time they were finished. Testing the capabilities of both of her stamina and also flash time. Harry leaned in, rocking her, the friction enough to burn a normal man from the waist down.  
  
Harry released Brie and came back out of the light, flashes of energy emitting from him. In the aftermath, Liv, Sara, and Kara all stared at Brie’s well-fucked body, with loads of cum oozing out of her.  
  
“Flashtime?” Kara asked.  
  
“Seems so,” Sara agreed.  
  
Sara took her place between Brie’s legs to gobble up the treat. This allowed Harry start kissing Sara’s body, first behind her ear, then the back of her neck, and then all the way down Sara’s sexy back. And then Sara’s ass, oh the ass which Harry had been in so many times. Sara loved anal so much you would think she was an Amazon and she rubbed her ass against Harry’s leg, making him just get closer to being inside of her to plowing into her ass.  
  
Harry decided to have some fun, shackling Sara with the Green Lantern ring and then burying himself into her ass while it upturned on the bed. Harry enjoyed the tightness of Sara’s anal muscles, forming a tight ring around him when rising back and slapping down onto her.  
  
“Fuck, Harry!” Sara moaned.  
  
Kara crawled over to have some fun with Liv, while they both waited for their turn. Harry gave them a hand, in the form of a construct of the Green Lantern ring, fingering their pussies as Kara lowered her face on Liv’s chest. She attempted to lick up the glops of cum.  
  
“Your ass is almost Sinful, Ms. Lance,” Harry said. “And you keep asking for it to be fucked.”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Sara said. “Why don’t you spank me for being such a filthy anal slut?”  
  
The filth dripping from Sara’s voice caused arousal to fill the room. Harry did just that, pounding deep into Sara’s ass, fingering her pussy with one hand, and spanking Sara’s oh so spankable ass with a flurry. He left redmarks all over Sara, not that she cared.  
  
Sara wore any bruises Harry left on her ass as trophies of pride. Besides, if she asked really nicely, he would just kiss it and make it better.  
  
From across the room, Kara dove down between Liv’s thighs and moved her tongue with super speed. Liv enjoyed Kara, slow, but at the same time very energetic, approach to going down on her. She might have been the only person in the room to fuck close to the amount of women that Harry did, so Olivia Queen had plenty of experience with the fine and beautiful women.  
  
And Sara, Sara was almost at the edge. Harry rode out her orgasm while in her ass. Teasing her wet hole, just as much as Harry teased her asshole. He spanked Sara with his big balls and made her cry out in more.  
  
“Give me it!” Sara cried out. “Cream my ass….do it….please!”  
  
“Oh, you want it, you got it,” Harry groaned.  
  
Finally, Harry unleashed a huge flood of cum in Sara’s ass. The sheer force of her orgasm just sent Sara over the edge with a very spectacular orgasm. With Harry finishing up in her ass with a huge explosion.  
  
Liv crawled over to first lick the cum out of Sara’s asshole. Sara twitched, despite being mostly out of commission. Then, Liv, alongside Kara, used their tongues to clean Harry, and make sure he was at full strength.  
  
“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Harry mouthed to Kara.  
  
Kara could hardly wait. For now, Liv crawled onto Harry, wrapping her legs around him.  
  
“Ready to go handsome,” Liv said.  
  
“You always are,” Harry said. “I swear, you’re the biggest nymphomaniac I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“No mirrors exist in your house?” “Liv fired back.  
  
Harry responded by driving Liv all the way down onto his rod and stretched her body. Liv clung onto him, in an attempt to fuck her own brains out. Harry took Liv’s gorgeous breasts in his hand and squeezed them. The oldest Queen sister rocked up and down. And given that Harry had been with both Liv’s half-sisters in the past, there was a certain amount of competition to be with him and to enjoy him.  
  
Kara, hovering above them, waited her turn, with her fingers aggressively rubbing back and forth. Perfect harmony and great moans, with Kara toying with her nipples as well. While watching Harry just dominate Liv with his prowess. Sure, she might be on top for the minute, riding Harry cowgirl style. However, despite that, Kara knew that her husband controlled all of Liv’s motions.  
  
Liv’s tight inner muscles worked Harry, pumping him up and down. Harry created nipple clamps with his ring and made the Queen heiress just drip as fast as possible. Harry rocked deeper and deeper inside of her, edging Liv to an orgasm. Their bodies pressed together, firmly pleasuring each other.  
  
Harry milked Liv’s of several impressive orgasms, just as much as she milked his cock. The moisture of her groin, surrounding him from the head all the way to the base sent that added flare.  
  
“One more time,” Harry said.  
  
“As many times...as necessary,” Liv breathed in his ear.  
  
Harry agreed for that. He clutched Liv’s fine cheeks and squeezed down onto them as hard as humanly possible. He left marks on them, sending Liv on an endless thrillride which rocked Liv’s fine body and sent her over the edge with passionate cries.  
  
“You’re too much,” Liv purred in his ear. “I could have you all day...and never...ever get sick of this.”  
  
“I know,” Harry told her. “I know.”  
  
Harry squeezed Liv’s nipples to the point where she almost collapsed forward onto his chest. Her deep, passionate breaths spread all over the room. Harry toyed with Liv to the point where she was lost all sense of herself and rode Harry into the bed.  
  
Finally, they both finish together. Harry creamed the inside of Liv’s body, ensuring that his heavy bounty of seed rushed inside of her and coated every last inch of her.  
  
Liv rocked up and down to milk the endless supply of cum in Harry’s balls. Which only ended, when he filled Liv completely to the point where it was gushing out of her.  
  
Sara’s mouth watered and she rolled over, to subconsciously bury her mouth on Liv’s cunt. The two always had a burning sexual attraction to each other, which lead to them being lost for five years. Which Laurel was not too happy about, but the makeup sex had been good once they buried the hatchet.  
  
Kara lowered down, smiling and leaning in, kissing Harry. The two pulled away.  
  
“Funny how it always ends with us,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I prefer to think of it as a new beginning,” Kara said. “Now, remind me why you made me fall in love you you in the first place.”  
  
Harry spent a few minutes worshipping Kara. He wanted to get her primed and ready for the grand finale. He edged her orgasms, but pulled out at the last minute.  
  
Kara, smiled, no matter how many women Harry fucked, all roads ended at her. And that caused her pride as well. And Harry did have many beautiful women. Not just Brianna, Olivia, and Sara. But, also Lena, Alex, Eliza, Cat, Samantha, Lucy, Imra, Maggie, Siobhan, Leslie, Maxima, Indigo, Faora, Astra, Alura, Mercy, Lara, Claire, Alexa, Chloe, Lana, Lois, Tess, Alicia, Kyla, Martha, Lillian, Maya-El, Rhea, Iris, Caitlin, Nora, Patty, Marlize, Jesse, Linda, Cindy, Carmen, Lisa, Joss, Becky, Spencer, Diana, Donna, Cassie, Helena Sandsmark, Artemis, Hippolyta, Lyta, Aresia, Antiope, Mera, Tula, ,Anissa, Jennifer, Lynn, Grace,Giselle, Thea, Laurel, Felicity, another Laurel, another Kara, another Alex, many more Karas come to think about it, along with a few clones of various versions of Kara, a few more Laurels and Saras as well, Dinah, Lyla, Amanda, Tatsu, a clone of Thea, Emiko, McKenna, Moira, Evelyn, Carrie, Chien, Ruve, Talia, Nyssa, Jade, Cassandra, Lady Shiva, Amaya, Mari, Zari, Ava, Nora Darhk, Selina, Harley, Pamela, Kate, Bette, Barbara, Stephanie, Renee, Helena Bertinelli, Helena Wayne, Kori, Rachel, Komi, Terra, Dawn, Holly, Rose, Artemis Crock, M’gann, Raquel, Zatanna, and….Kara was just going to stop right there, because naming all of the women that Harry slept with was going to drive her breathless before the orgasms did. And that was just the women in the fifty second multiverse, never mind other multiverses.  
  
  
Hell, Zoe and Ruby were even counting down the days before they became old enough to sleep with Harry. Funnily enough, Harry already slept with future versions of them. Time travel, it was almost like skipping ahead in a book, but damn if Harry did not enjoy it.  
  
And yet, thinking about it made just put Kara to a high state of arousal. She and Harry, floating to the ceiling, moved back and forth.Their hips moved, creating a hell of a windstorm between the two of them.  
  
“So wet, right now,” Harry said.  
  
“Just thinking about all of the adventures that we’ve had,” Kara said.  
  
“And all of the women I’ve fucked?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, am I that obvious?” Kara asked.  
  
  
“A little bit.”  
  
Harry smiled and brought Kara higher into the air. Every touch sent Kara over the edge. Harry ground up against her, slipping inside, and then flipping her over. Kara’s legs wrapped around them. The two super powerful lovers kissed each other and felt the other up.  
  
  
“I love getting high with you,” Kara said.  
  
“Careful, you wouldn’t want the media to take that comment from Supergirl out of context,” Harry warned her.  
  
She smiled, Harry knew exactly what she meant. Harry pushed deeper into her, feeling up Kara’s legs and ass, two wonderful parts of her. Kara’s cries of passion, emitting from the sky, just showed how much she wanted this and how close she was to cumming.  
  
Kara squeezed down onto him, massaging his throbbing length inside of her body the faster Harry worked into her. The entire world just faded into dots, as Harry and Kara entered a familiar dance with each other. Harry pressed Kara against the ceiling and rocked back and forth, out of the reach of the other three members of their party.  
  
“One more time,” Kara cooed.  
  
Harry let the orgasm linger, making it last a very long time. Kara’s strong walls milked her husband’s pulsing cock the faster Harry rode her all the way to the end.  
  
Finally, the explosion happened and Harry spilled spurt after spurt of seed into Kara’s insides. Kara, clutching down tight onto Harry’s hips, hummed happily in his ear to take the full load inside of her.  
  
The sweet pleasure of release brought the happy couple closer together.  
  
They lingered in each other’s arms in the air.  
  
“So, a successful team up?” Harry asked.  
  
“Any team up that ends in an orgy is a successful team up.”  
  
A loud “hear hear” came from beneath them, from Liv and Sara. Harry massaged Kara’s thighs and kissed her before they decided to come all down to bed.  
 **End.**


End file.
